Back To The Past
by JM89
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Buffy left Sunnydale ten years ago for the world of business in New York, she comes back to Cali for Willow's wedding to Oz where she sees an old flame. I suck at summaries but please take a read!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ALL HUMAN. Buffy left Sunnydale ten years ago for the world of business in New York, she comes back to Cali for Willow's wedding to Oz where she sees an old flame. I suck at summaries but please take a read!

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. Oh and if anybody wants to offer their services as beta I'd appreciate it!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy sat at her desk, rummaging through paperwork.

"Buffy" her assistant Tammy knocked lightly on the open door "Robin wants to see you"

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah he said immediately" she smiled

Buffy almost burst with excitement "This is it, this is that big promotion" she giggled

"Let's hope so!" Tammy said crossing her fingers

Buffy stood and smoothed down her dress and made her way to Robin's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" he called

"You wanted to see me?" She asked

"Yeah take a seat" he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. "So I don't know whether you're aware of this but we landed the Gibson account"

"That's great" she said taking a seat

"Yeah it really is" Robin smiled "But unfortunately it's not without it's drawbacks"

"Drawbacks?" Buffy questioned

"We're gunna have to let you go" he told her

"Go? Go where?" She asked stunned

"You're fired" he said

"What?! Is this a joke?" She asked

"No" he said with a straight face

"You've got to be kidding me the whole reason you got the Gibson account was down to me!" She yelled

"And you did an amazing job" he smiled

"So you reward that with firing me?" She gasped

"Look if it were up to me I wouldn't let you go" he told her "I'm sorry Buffy but this is just business, and quite frankly I think you could use the time off... You're working yourself into an early grave. Relax, take a vacation"

"I don't want to take a vacation" she told him

"I'm sorry" he told her

Buffy stormed out of his office and began to pack up her desk, her co-worker Fred poked her head round the door with a box in hand.

"Not you too" Buffy said shaking her head

"You betcha" Fred said sadly

"What are you gunna do?" Buffy asked

"I'm haul my butt back to Texas spend some time with the folks and decide what to do from there... You?"

"I have no idea but I'm not giving up my career because of this" Buffy vowed

"Gosh you really are a workaholic"

XXXXX

Buffy had cleared her desk and made her way back to her small apartment in Manhattan. She closed her door and immediately dropped the box she was carrying, and flopped on to the couch. Her cellphone began to buzz.

"Hello?" She answered

"Buffy it's Willow"

"Oh hey Will, what's up?" She asked

"Well I was just wondering whether you were coming to my wedding this weekend, we never got your RSVP" Willow told her

Buffy cringed she knew there was something she was meant to do "Uh that's this weekend?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot" Willow panicked

"No..." She said unconvincingly "I'm uh just in the middle of booking my flight as we speak" she said quickly turning on her laptop

"Oh great, it'll be so good to see you" said Willow

"Yeah I can't wait"

"Well I've gotta go, there's so much to do but I'll see you Saturday" Willow said enthusiastically

"Yes you will" said Buffy hanging up the phone. "Back to Sunnyhell" she sighed to herself.

XXXXX

Sunnydale, CA.

Buffy stared up at the house she grew up in for a moment, in ten years the place hadn't changed a bit. She took a deep breath in and got her bags out of the car as her mother rushed outside to greet her.

"Buffy!" Joyce smiled fondly

"Hi mom" Buffy smiled back

"I'm so glad you're home, I made your favourite cookies" Joyce beamed

"Great, carbs yay!" Buffy tried to sound excited

"Well come on in, let's get you settled"

Buffy followed her mom upstairs to her old bedroom, She looked around, nothing had been touched since she left. There was still her favourite pom pom's hanging over her mirror from her days as cheerleader for the Sunnydale Razorbacks, pictures of herself with numerous friends from high school and a picture of her and Spike from the spring fling dance still sat proudly on her bedside table. Joyce picked up the photograph as Buffy wandered around the room.

"I didn't have the heart to change anything, I didn't think you'd approve" Joyce told her

"Hey I don't live here anymore, you do what you want with the place" Buffy smiled taking the photograph from her mother's hands

"Ah William Pratt" Joyce smiled "such a nice boy, the two of you were completely smitten back then"

"Yeah we were" said Buffy

"He's still around y'know" Joyce told her "I hear he's gunna be at the wedding tomorrow"

"Great, a trip down memory lane with Spike is all I need right now" Buffy sighed placing the photograph back in it's rightful place

"I always wondered why it was you never came to visit" said Joyce "I was beginning to think it was something to do with me"

"No mom it's got nothing to do with you... Or Spike for that matter. I just... Really busy, with work y'know I'm still striving for that promotion" Buffy smiled

"I'm proud of you honey" Joyce smiled "I'll let you unpack, dinner will be ready soon"

"Thanks"

Buffy sat on her old bed and sighed heavily, this weekend was sure to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. Oh and if anybody wants to offer their services as beta I'd appreciate it!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy woke up disorientated, she missed the honking of cab horns and the sound of people rushing to get from A to B. There was something eerily quiet about Sunnydale that she never really noticed before. She couldn't wait till this weekend was over and she was back where she belonged.

She rolled over to find she'd slept in and was now running late for the wedding. "Buffy are you awake yet?" Asked her mother "You're going to be late!"

"Now she tells me?" Buffy muttered to herself.

Quickly realising there was no time to shower, she grabbed her dress that was hung on the back of her door and pulled it over her head, with all possible haste she applied a touch of make up to her face and tussled her hair, before dashing downstairs.

"You look nice sweetie" Joyce complimented

"Thanks" said Buffy digging in her purse for some lipstick.

"Do you need a ride I'm just heading to the gallery, it's on my way" Joyce asked

"That'd be great mom"

"And in the car we can catch up properly, you can tell me all about New York" she said cheerfully

"Great" Buffy forced a smile.

XXXXX

After ten minutes of awkward conversation and Buffy skidding around the fact she had actually been fired from her big city job, her mother pulled up in front of the venue as other guest piled in.

"Have a good time honey and take some pictures for me" Joyce called as Buffy quickly made her escape from her mother's Jeep.

Buffy made her way inside and was greeted by two familiar faces. Xander and Anya.

"Buffy?" Xander called

"Oh hey" she smiled

"So good to see you" he beamed

"You too" she replied

"Can you believe it? Our little Willow is all grown up" he smiled

"I know, and look at you Mr Harris. Always looked good in a tux" she smiled "Anya you look beautiful too"

"Thank you" Anya smiled "Me and Xander are dating now"

"That's great" said Buffy

"Oh my god, look who decided to show up!" Came a voice from behind them

"Harmony" Buffy for the second time that day had to force a smile

"We weren't sure you were gunna show up to your best friends wedding" said Harmony

"Well I'm here"

"That's just great" Harmony smiled falsely "C'mon Anya, Willow needs her bridesmaids. Excuse us" she said taking Anya by the arm and walking away.

"Something's never change huh?" Said Buffy

"She's Harmony, did you expect any different?" Smiled Xander

"Can't say I did"

"Well I've gotta go do my best man duties, but we'll catch up at the reception?"

"Sure, looking forward to it"

Buffy walked into the ceremony room, and sat down next to another woman. She took out her phone from her purse and began texting, she knew it was a long shot but she was emailing every possible rival company her résumé. When the music began the other guest rose to their feet, Buffy looked down the aisle to see the bridesmaids and the groomsmen take their walk down the aisle. Harmony made her entrance with Spike as they walked down the aisle Buffy knew that the smile that was plastered on Harmony's face was all for her benefit.

Willow made her way down the aisle with her father, she looked beautiful in her off white vintage gown. It was lovely to see the happy tears trickling down her cheeks as she walked towards her husband to be Oz.

Buffy looked on with her first genuine smile since being back in Sunnydale as Willow and Oz exchanged their vows. The guests erupted into applause as the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

XXXXX

Partygoers filtered into the reception, along with Buffy who by this point so desperately wished she'd brought a date along to share the awkwardness with. She made her way to the bar and ordered herself a drink. Once the barman placed it in front of her she sauntered off to find a place to hide before being seated at what she only would guess to be the losers table.

She stood staring down at her drink when she was interrupted by Percy yelling her name. He'd put on a few pounds and wasn't exactly the hot quarterback he once was.

"Buffy! Damn you're still hot!" He exclaimed

"And you're still you" she shrugged

"Say how about I get you a drink?" Percy asked

"This is water and it's a free bar but nice try" she sighed

"C'mon Summers" he whined

"Percy get lost"

"Still causing trouble I see" said Spike "Perc, do one mate"

Percy threw his hands up in mock surrender and left the pair of them alone.

"Buffy, it's been a long time" he said drinking in everything about her.

"Ten years" she smiled "how've you been?"

"Good, I hear you're some hot shot in advertising in the big apple"

"Uh yeah... What about you?" She said awkwardly

"I uh teach poetry down at UC Sunnydale" he smiled

"Really? Wow good for you"

"Yeah... So are you married? Kids?"

"No and no. What about you?"

"No, there was a girl I met a few years ago. We were engaged but I caught her making out with this slimy bloke at the park" he said rolling his eyes

"Oh I'm sorry" said Buffy

"Don't worry about it was a few years ago now"

"There you are!" Said Harmony

"Harm" he acknowledged the other blonde that joined them. "What do you want?"

"A drink" she smiled "And a kiss" she said planting one on his lips

Buffy looked away, she spotted Percy and Devon causing a scene chugging beer like they used to back in high school a crowd formed around them chanting "Chug Chug Chug!"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Some things really don't change"

"You know what they say... You can take the boys out of high school"

"But ya can't take high school out of the boys" Buffy finished

A loud chant of the old Razorbacks fight song broke out in the crowd, Buffy rolled her eyes once more as Harmony joined in clapping her hands together.

XXXXX

Luckily Buffy wasn't sat at the loser table, she sat around and exchanged old stories with her old high school friends for most of the evening.

"I did so not have a crush on Snyder!" Harmony chuckled "She's making it up!"

"Speaking of crushes how come you two broke up?" Anya asked Buffy and Spike

Xander cleared his throat loudly.

"In high school you two were inseparable" Anya continued

Xander nudged his girlfriend and shook his head discreetly

"What?" Asked Anya "Why are you nudging me?"

"It's okay Xander..." Buffy smiled "Why don't you ask Miss short skirts over there" she said gesturing to Harmony

"Don't look at me, I know how to keep a man happy" Harmony laughed

"Buffy went to New York, I went on my own travels let's just change the subject" said Spike

"Well I wouldn't have let Spikey get away" said Harmony rubbing Spike's shoulder

Buffy was about to retort when Devon took to the microphone "Alright everybody, please welcome your maid of honour for this wedding Harmony!"

Harmony leapt to her feet and pranced towards Devon as the guests applauded her. She practically ripped the mic from Devon's hands and shooed him away so she could give her speech.

"Looking around the room today everybody can see how much has changed since high school, some have lost weight, some have gained weight. Some have had babies and some have lost their hair" her captive audience forced a laugh

"But some have found their soulmate and fallen in love. All I wanna know is what took you guys so long? I though even Buffy would've been married by now!" She giggled wildly

Buffy rose from her chair and made her way to the nearest exit. She'd had enough of Harmony for one day, she quickly ran out of the venue and luckily a cab was waiting outside. She jumped into it and made her way home.

Spike got up and tried to follow Buffy but by the time he got to the front doors he saw her climb into a taxi and leave.

XXXXX

Buffy managed not to cry until she'd paid the taxi driver and got out, tears spilled down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about, she didn't know whether it was because Harmony had been ribbing her all day or the fact that perhaps Harmony had struck a nerve.

She entered the house Joyce sat in the living room "Buffy what's wrong?"

Buffy ignored her mother's calls as she raced up the stairs and locked herself away in her bedroom. She felt as if she was that same seventeen year old girl who'd just had her heartbroken all over again.

A knock came at her bedroom door.

"Go away mom!" She yelled

"Honey, Spike's downstairs" she told her "I'll tell him you'll be a few minutes"

Buffy tried to stop crying as she wiped away her tears and took a look at herself in the mirror, using a tissue she wiped at the mascara that had ran down her face. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Spike sat at the kitchen island tapping his fingers on the mug of cocoa that Joyce had just placed in front of him. When out the corner of his eye he saw Buffy approach him.

"Your mum always did make the best cocoa" he smiled at her

"I'm not really in the mood for chit chat, what do you want?" She asked him

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay... Harmony is a prat, she doesn't know what she's saying half the bloody time, the girl's got no filter" he said

"And you would know right?"

Spike ignored her comment "She's just jealous of you is all. You're a big time advertiser in New York. She's still the same mean girl from high school. You've done well for yourself and she hates it"

"She was always jealous that I could do a standing back handspring back tuck" Buffy shook her head and sat down next to him

"Always looked better in the uniform too" he smirked

"Pig" she teased

"Do you ever wonder what might've happened if you didn't go to New York?" He asked

Buffy thought for a second "Nope, I don't have time to think about things like that"

"Right" he smirked "Have lunch with me tomorrow"

"Take Harmony, I have business to take care of back in New York"

"Yeah..." He said bitterly

"What do you expect Spike? This is the first time I've seen you in ten years" she told him

"I thought maybe you'd take a chance. We used to be good together, perfect even. Once"

"Yeah. Once, that was before... Everything" she sighed "We were young and naive"

"That we were..." He said getting up to leave. "I just hope you find everything you've ever wanted"

"I have it" she told him.

"That's great" he smiled weakly at her "So long Goldilocks" he said making his exit via the back door

Buffy sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Asked Joyce

"Nothing" Buffy replied

"He's still crazy about you" she told her

"Maybe" Buffy shrugged

"You two were the picture perfect couple back in high school"

"Yeah mom but that was high school, he betrayed me. He broke that bond and that trust that we had together not me!" Buffy raised her voice

"Sounds like you're not completely over it" said Joyce

"I am so over it" Buffy told her "I'm going to bed I've got an early flight back tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. Oh and if anybody wants to offer their services as beta I'd appreciate it!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Buffy struggled down the stairs with her suitcase, the clattering of the case on the stairs made Joyce stop cooking and come to see what the noise was all about.

"You're leaving already?" Joyce asked

"Yeah I've got a few things to take care of in New York. I'm sorry I can't stay longer"

"Oh but honey Dawn and Kevin are on their way over with baby Troy. Dawnie is dying to see you, and you haven't even seen Troy yet" her mother said sadly

"I know but duty calls. And I got the email full of cutesie pictures of him"

"Just stay for breakfast, they really will be here any minute. I'm making your favourite, pancakes" Joyce tried to coerce her into staying

"Okay I'll sit, I'll eat then I really have to go" Buffy told her

"Thank you" Joyce smiled "Come help me?"

Buffy followed her mother into the kitchen, her form of helping was to sit at the kitchen island eating grapes from the fruit bowl whilst Joyce busied herself at the stove.

A moments later Dawn bowled through the door closely followed by her husband Kevin who held a baby in his arms.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" Dawn squeaked giving her older sister a hug

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy smiled

"I don't think you've met my husband, Buffy this is Kevin, Kevin this is Buffy" Dawn introduced them quickly helping her mother with the cooking.

"Hi" Buffy said sheepishly "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, but I've been so busy" she apologised

"That's okay, Dawn tells me you're a big time advertising exec" Kevin smiled

"Uh yeah... So this must be little Troy" she said skirting around her now failed career

"Sure is" Kevin smiled proudly "Wanna hold him?"

"Sure" Buffy smiled uncertainly as he passed the baby over to her placing him gently in her arms.

She looked down at the blue eyed boy and smiled "He's perfect"

"I'm sure it won't be long till you have one of your own" said Kevin

"Buffy?" Dawn snorted "I don't think so. Buffy and babies are unmixy things, besides she's career lady"

"Maybe one day" Buffy mumbled still staring down at the baby in her arms, who almost immediately started crying "Did I do something wrong?" Buffy worried

"No, he's just due a feed" smiled Kevin taking the baby from her "And a change by the smell of him"

"I'll do it" said Dawn

"It's okay, I'll take him upstairs and do it. You spend some time with your sister" he smiled taking the baby off with him

"Isn't he great" beamed Dawn

"The best" said Joyce "You're one of the lucky ones, your father never changed a single diaper with you or your sister" dishing out pancakes on to plates

"Wow, good looking and modern. Where did you find him?" Asked Buffy

"We took the same classes at UC Sunnydale, it's been a romantic whirlwind ever since" Dawn smiled

"Well I hate to leave you girls to it, but I have to be at the gallery" Joyce said sadly "I probably won't see you before you leave Buffy, have a safe flight" she said wrapping her arms around her first born and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry it was a flying visit, I'll come back soon and we'll catch up properly I promise" Buffy smiled

Joyce nodded and left the two younger Summers women to it.

"So how was the wedding?" Asked Dawn with a mouthful of pancakes

"It was weird seeing everyone..."

"Spike was there?" Dawn asked

"Yeah" Buffy bit her lip

"Did you get the old butterflies?"

"More like bats" Buffy shrugged

"You guys were so perfect for each other... I'm not surprised he came to find you"

"Wait back up. He came to find me?" Buffy asked

"Yeah... I assumed it didn't go well when he came back and didn't wanna talk about it"

"I never knew" said Buffy "Are you sure?"

"Positive, it was about a month after you left... He's still in love with you y'know" Dawn had to drop it into conversation

"You don't know that. Besides he was engaged after me so I'm pretty sure he's over me by now"

"Drusilla? Man she was a total rebound and she was totally crazy" Dawn told her

"Crazy?"

"Yeah... Almost certifiable" Dawn laughed "I think when you meet that special person you just know y'know?"

"Yeah" Buffy took a deep breath

"Now c'mon what are you really doing here?" Dawn asked

"What?" Buffy asked

"Well you couldn't make it to your own sister's wedding or take the time to visit your nephew before now so what's going on? Is it that Riley guy?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow

"Riley? Oh that was never serious and I just thought that it was about time I visited" Buffy babbled

"Uh-huh?"

"What?" Buffy asked

"Nothing"

"Okay okay, enough with the third degree... If I tell you something promise you won't tell mom?"

Dawn crosses her heart as Buffy continues "I got fired from my job the other day"

"What?! I thought you just got a major client for them" said Dawn

"I did, I worked so hard. Robin really is an asshole. He fired poor sweet Fred too"

"So what are you gunna do?" Asked Dawn

"I've been emailing and calling everyone I can think of to try and find something else" Buffy told her

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"I would Dawnie but I don't belong here anymore" said Buffy

"Of course you do!" Yelled Dawn "Your family is here, your friends..."

"Who aren't my friends anymore" Buffy shrugged

"That's not true, sure you've been a little strained lately. I mean you barely talk to anyone. What is it you're going back to New York for anyways? You've got no job, no boyfriend, no friends"

"Hey!" Buffy protested "I have friends!"

"Yeah? Name one" Dawn challenged

"There's Fred"

"Who's also fired..."

"Ooh I happen to have a friend at Starbucks" Buffy smiled

"Your barista is not your friend" Dawn told her

"Okay, so maybe you're right" she sighed

"Just stay here for a little while longer until y'know you actually have something to go back for. I could use having you around..."

"Okay... Just a few more days" Buffy smiled, as her cellphone began to ring

"Hey Buffster!" Xander's voice chirped down the end of the phone

"Hey Xand"

"Are you still in town?" He asked

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"Well a bunch of us were gunna head to The Bronze tonight, reclaim our youth" he told her

"Oh I don't know"

"Oh c'mon Buff, how often do you come to this godforsaken town. We need to make the most of it" he chuckled

"Okay, I might make an appearance" she laughed

"Great, I'll see you later"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Characters belong to Joss, I just play with them. Oh and if anybody wants to offer their services as beta I'd appreciate it! CHAPTER FOUR Buffy sat at her old vanity in her old room back in her old town. She looked in the mirror and she felt she looked old. Of course she wasn't she was barely pushing thirty but her youthful looks of ten years ago had faded somewhat. She stared at herself smoothing her face, checking for wrinkles that she didn't have when her mother knocked on her door and poked her head in. "Dawn tells me you're sticking around for a few days" Joyce smiled hopefully "Yeah... I uh decided to hang out with everyone a bit longer" "Great, I was going to host a dinner party tomorrow night. Invite a few people... Giles..." "Giles?" Buffy asked Buffy hadn't seen Giles in years "Why would you invite Giles?" "Well uh... Honey..." Joyce stuttered "Are you boinking Giles?" Buffy blurted "No!" Joyce protested "Well... Not in so many words..." Buffy giggled "I'm glad you've found somebody. Giles is a great man" "He is. isn't he?" Joyce smiled brightly "You betcha" Buffy said. Turning back towards the mirror brushing out her hair. "Are you going out?" Joyce asked "Uh yeah. Xander wants me to hang out at The Bronze, something about rekindling our youth" Buffy giggled "Well have a good time rekindling honey" Joyce teased "I'm not rekindling with Spike if that's what you mean" said Buffy "I didn't say a word" she giggled "You didn't have to" Buffy murmured XXXXX Buffy walked into The Bronze not much had changed in ten years, a new paint job and some new chairs but it was the same old place she hung out at as a teenager. She spotted Xander and Anya pretty quickly she stopped by the bar before joining them. Spike noticed Buffy enter the club as soon as she walked through the door. She looked beautiful her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves, her smile lit up her face as she saw her friends. He remembered a time when that smile was for him. He decided to bite the bullet and go talk to her after their conversation a few days ago he wasn't sure whether he'd be welcomed or hit but he'd take the chance anyway. She stood patiently waiting for the bartender to finish serving the group of giggling girls in front of her, when Spike appeared at her side. "Hey" she said quietly "Look I'm sorry about the other day" they said in unison. With a smile Buffy gestured for him to finish his sentence. "I was a git... I shouldn't have presumed..." He tried to find the words to make it better, he was relived when Buffy smiled it was a sure sign she had forgiven him already. "It's okay. I think I was kinda harsh" she winced "Yeah you were" he smirked "Lets start over huh?" She nodded in agreement "It's been a long time" he smiled "Ten years... How've you been?" They chuckled together, Harmony barged past various different people in order to split up whatever the heck the two of them were doing. "Hey Spikey" she smiled "Oh hi Buffy" "Harmony" Buffy rolled her eyes Harmony was all over Spike, trailing her fingers down the side of his face and neck. It made Buffy's skin crawl "I'm surprised you're still here" said Harmony "Well I'm taking a break from work to hang out with my friends" Buffy replied "Oh your friends?" Harmony giggled "The same friends you forgot about? Oh please. C'mon Spikey let's dance" she said pulling him away from Buffy Finally Buffy got her drink and made her way to the table her friends were occupying "Hey Buffster!" Xander greeted "Hey" Buffy smiled "I see you've already had a run in with Captain Peroxide and Jerkerella" "One of the highlights of my evening" Buffy sighed "You still have feelings for Spike?" Anya asked "What? No" "Only reason I ask is because you haven't taken your eyes off him and Harmony since they hit the dance floor..." Anya pointed out "Is Harmony you're lusting after?" "You know you're crazy right?" Buffy asked "No I don't still have feelings for Spike, we have history" "History sometimes repeats itself" said Anya slurping her drink "So Buff you got a man hidden away up there in NYC?" Xander quickly changed the subject "Uh no, there was a guy but it ended it was a thing..." Buffy babbled The music changed to an upbeat pop song that got Anya excited "Ohhh I love this song, c'mon Xander dance with me" Xander looked over at Buffy who'd be sitting alone if he left her "Go, dance with your honey" Buffy smiled "You not coming with?" He asked "Yeah c'mon Buffy share the joy of our groove thang" said Anya "I'll catch the next soul train out" Buffy smiled The pair of them left the table and began to dance next to Spike and Harmony. Harmony has begun shamelessly grinding on Spike who looked at Buffy with eyes full of guilt. Buffy watched for a few more minutes despite becoming more and more agitated before she grabbed her purse and looked for the nearest exit. A brunette woman came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder "Hey Blondie, I know you're not leaving yet" she said huskily "Faith..." Buffy smiled "C'mon girl, you and me used to tear up the floor here on a nightly basis. Don't tell me you've forgotten how" Faith smiled "Never" she said. With that Faith took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Faith and Buffy had a shaky start when Faith had transferred to Sunnydale, Faith had always poked fun at her for being a 'stuck up tight ass with no sense of fun', but when Buffy let her hair down Faith saw a different side to her. They regularly danced the night away when Faith could tear her away from Spike for a night, the two of them got close and had each other's backs. They danced for a solid hour together when Buffy was the first to falter "I need a drink!" She giggled over the music The two of them made their way back to the table. "Jeez you've been on the floor for a while! I'm surprised you still have it in you" said Xander passing them both the drinks they'd ordered "Hey me and my girl never pass up a night on the floor, you should know this" Faith smiled "It was fun" Said Buffy sitting down "Well you're all sweaty" Harmony said in disgust "Oh look who it is" Faith said menacingly "Harmony Kendall, hey remember back in high school when I kicked your ass?" "Yeah" Harmony said quietly, clearly embarrassed "Well shut your mouth before it happens again" smiled Faith "Grrr" Harmony roared jumping up and leaving the table. "When did you kick her ass?" Asked Buffy "It doesn't matter, it was a thing. Let's dance" Faith yelled XXXXX Buffy woke the next morning with a banging headache. She'd clearly enjoyed herself, she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, she got a glass from the cupboard and placed it under the faucet when she heard a knock at the front door. She slowly dragged herself to answer it. "Spike?" "Hey, didn't think you'd still be here" he said cheerfully pushing past her entering the house "What are you doing here?" "Your mum called, said something about a leaky sink?" "Oh... Okay" she said leading him into the kitchen "Looks like you had fun last night" he smiled bending down to take a look at the sink "Yeah" she smiled brightly "I did, I forgot how much fun we all used to have at The Bronze" "We did have some good times there" he said reminiscing for a moment. "Yeah" she sighed Spike fiddled under the sink "Doesn't look like there's a leak" "Really?" "No..." He said scratching his head "Oh" said Buffy as if a light bulb had just turned on in her brain "Oh?" Spike asked "I think I know what's going on here, I think my mom has set us up" she sighed Spike smiled "Maybe" "Well this isn't embarrassing" Buffy said sarcastically "Hey, don't worry about it luv" Spike smiled "I was kinda hoping to se you before you left" "Really?" She asked "Yeah..." "Spike, Dawn told me you came up to New York" Buffy blurted "She did?" "Yeah... Why did you come up there?" She asked "I wanted to find you. Tell you how sorry I was, and that thing with Harmony wasn't what it looked like" he told her "I'm sure it wasn't" she scoffed "It wasn't! You know that I wouldn't ever do that to you. I wouldn't ever hurt you like that. I love you for god sake" Buffy chose to ignore the present tense of the last statement "It doesn't matter now, we were just kids Spike" "Yeah we were, but I always felt like it was more than just high school sweethearts" he told her "Me too... Sometimes" Spike closed the gap between them and cupped her face and slowly kissed her lips. After the kiss was over Buffy freaked out "I think you should go" "Right..." Spike said angrily "I'm sorry it's just..." "No need to explain to me" he said grabbing his tools and heading for the back door "So long goldilocks" 


End file.
